Filter media are materials, often webs, such as fibrous webs, that are suitable for air filtration. Filter media are useful in a variety of applications including in the formation of personal respirators. Personal respirators are commonly used to protect a wearer from inhaling particles suspended in the air or from breathing unpleasant or noxious gases. Respirators generally come in one of two types: a flat-folded form or a shaped form. The flat-folded masks are generally packed flat, but are formed with seams, pleats, and/or folds that enable them to be opened into a cup-shaped configuration that fits a wearer's face. The flat-folded form has the advantages that it can be carried in a wearer's pocket until needed, unfolded for use, and re-folded flat for storage. The shaped form of personal respirator is generally a molded cup-shaped form. In contrast to the flat-folded form, the cup-shaped form is more-or-less permanently formed into a face-fitting configuration and generally retains that configuration during use.